the_rubiesa_teenage_adventure_and_the_vampirepediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BloomRocks!
hey!sorry i got off chat--Radio Rebel You deserve to embrace your awesomeness 17:37, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hey I have this for the main page--Radio Rebel You deserve to embrace your awesomeness 17:52, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Miss Glam When will the other vampires appear?Radio Rebel You deserve to embrace your awesomeness 19:13, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- :)!I can help you make the 2nd episodeRadio Rebel You deserve to embrace your awesomeness 22:58, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :---- Um I created them. But Okay Can i at least make something of vampire institute. BTW the message 'Can you stop reverting all the edits you made? They're useless!!' is kind of hurtful. you made me feel like nothing uselessRadio Rebel You deserve to embrace your awesomeness 22:43, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- Cordelia can I make the transformations for Aria and Seraphine because I made them. Please?!*begging =v=*Radio Rebel You deserve to embrace your awesomeness 00:29, January 11, 2014 (UTC) thank you! Radio Rebel You deserve to embrace your awesomeness 14:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- okay. i'll do the fairies but can I do Seraphine too?Radio Rebel You deserve to embrace your awesomeness 00:20, January 17, 2014 (UTC) but I made her :( you can do Melanie I do Seraphine please!*begging here* you said I could do it. BTW I love the templates!Radio Rebel You deserve to embrace your awesomeness 23:45, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- I'm here! So what should I do? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 02:12, January 18, 2014 (UTC) This may seem stupid, but what is this wiki about?? I don't see any page saying what this wiki is relating to. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:29, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- they are good!Can u do Melanie and I do Seraphine please I'm begging youRadio Rebel You deserve to embrace your awesomeness 14:27, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- You are the worst person in the world. First, you copied my "Community News". Second, you keep using celebrities as fairies. Third, you copied every single article I've made. Fourth, you betrayed my trust. I thought we were "best friends forever". Just please, I don't mind if you copy me--but at least ask for my permission about what you codes you need from me and where you will! Stellamusa101 (talk) 14:39, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hi Bloom :) Is it true that you copied Stellamusa101? Don't worry, I'm not going to get angry with you or shout with you or anything. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 07:07, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- At least you're brave enough to admit you're wrong now :) No need to copy, be original. People love and appreciate original works. But I think you need to sort things out with Winx Wiki users now.... Staying calm, polite and clear will help. If you need my help, you can always ask ^.^ -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 07:13, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- Farhah has the rights to say that you copied her, but it is better if she avoid screaming too. You should prevent doing that too you know :P Btw, for grading templates, I know you were inspired from Winx Wiki. So why don't you put a text that says something like this: ---- This template is inspired by Winx Wiki grading templates. Credits for ideas to them please! ---- That should ease things up a little. I do that in my wiki. And by the way, the Winx Wiki users complained, actually. Have you checked here? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 07:23, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- And yes, the templates are not that similar to Winx Wiki's anymore :). But just give idea credits if you want to just to be safe. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 07:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- Looks like I was offline when you send me the chat invitation :/ -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- I missed you message again :'( -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:18, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- It's okay. BTW I hope Farhah and you are still BFFs.Friendship lasts forever.Farhah is my Frenemy.Can u unblock me on TGMA wiki?U blocked me there cuz u were mad at me.Anyways Chat?Radio Rebel You deserve to embrace your awesomeness 17:21, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- About the Standards page, I replied you at Standards page. And thank you for changing the grading templates. 03:31, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- I really can't remember when she got our permission. We have asked her to remove it nicely many times before. Now we've just given up. Well, thanks for that anyway. 11:36, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Yay ^.^ Peace and friendship is restored :) 11:40, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- OMG, sorry! I forgot I hadn't logged in when I send that message with my tablet. Yes, it was me. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:18, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the award :) Nice pencil case. Was it a gift? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:27, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- I know what's Doraemon :) How are you, by the way? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:06, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ujala, can you please make your episodes and standards clearer? It's really hard to edit here with very few reference. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:36, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Fine. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:55, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll talk to her, but I can't guarantee you'll be unblocked. 08:19, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Rose said no. 05:18, January 31, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm terribly sorry about that. 04:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC)